1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment technology and more particularly, a continuous electrolyzed oxidizing/reduction water generator device for efficiently electrolyzing water into electrolyzed oxidizing/reduction water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolyzed water or electrolyzed oxidizing water is produced by the electrolysis of ordinary city water containing dissolved sodium chloride. The electrolysis occurs in a specially designed reactor which allows the separation of the cathodic and anodic solutions. In this process, electrolytic reduction water is produced at the cathode side, and electrolytic oxidizing water is produced at the anode side. During electrolysis, a cation exchange membrane is provided between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, allowing ions to pass therethrough and to form an electric current, and prohibiting neutralization of electrolyzed molecules between the cathode and the anode. A reactor of this design is therefore an electrolyzed oxidizing/reduction water generator.
Electrolyzed reduction water contains much hydroxide ions, [OH—] higher then [H+], and much active hydrogen, and has a potential level about −800 mV for providing a reduction effect.
Electrolyzed oxidizing water contains much acid radical ions, [H+] higher then [OH—], and a large amount of oxygen-derived free radicals for providing an oxidizing effect for metical and food applications.
During generation of electrolyzed reduction water, a series of complicated electrochemical reactions are performed, electrolyzed reduction water exhibits significant change in oxidation-reduction potential, acid alkaline level, water particle size, ion composition and existence state and conductivity. Because electrolyzed reduction water contains a large amount of active hydrogen, it can eliminate excessive free radicals in the human body. Experimental researches show effectiveness of electrolyzed reduction water in inhibition of pancreatic cancer and tumor angiogenesis and diabetic nephropathy treatment.
However, conventional electrolyzed oxidizing/reduction water generator devices commonly have the drawbacks of limited electrolytic bath capacity and electrode area, quick deterioration of electrodes, ease of scaling, cleaning difficulty and short service life. Further, commercial electrolyzed oxidizing/reduction water generator devices do not any function for setting and displaying electrolyzed water reduction potential. The electrolyzed water reduction potential can only be passively measured by a measuring instrument. However, the water passage in the measuring instrument may be clogged or partially clogged by impurities or cumulated calcium easily during measurement, leading to a measurement error. Thus, a consumer cannot know accurately whether or not the electrolyzed reduction/oxidizing water meets the standards. Further, most consumers doubt the effectiveness of electrolyzed reduction/oxidizing water in human body.